This invention relates generally to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having a secondary lock for retaining terminals in the terminal cavities of a connector body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,722 issued to Yoshiji Kinoshita Apr. 30, 1993, discloses double lock electrical connector comprising a connector body having terminal cavities in which terminals are retained by internal lances. A double locking device is inserted through an opening in the connector body and held in a first (prestage) position by lateral lugs engaging internal depressions in the side walls of the connector body. This position allows insertion of the terminals into the terminal cavities. After insertion, locking device is then moved to a final locking position and held there by lugs engaging the top surface of the bottom wall of the connector body.